


New Kid

by AjSpammin (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander is crushing bad, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Except Burr, I'm bad at tags whoops, M/M, Modern day college au!, Oblivious Burr, Pining, Slow Burn, Woo!, at first, everyone knows, fluffy fluff, later though, there will be smut, this will be fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8929831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AjSpammin
Summary: Alexander Hamilton is the new kid at Princeton and he's catching everyone's attention. Well, except for the attention of one Aaron Burr.





	1. Pardon Me

Aaron Burr was never really a popular guy. He was smart, he was known. Everyone knew who he was because he was the brightest kid on campus.

He was quiet, though. He didn't talk to many people except for James Madison. He was probably the only person he could get along with. James' friend Thomas Jefferson, had somehow wiggled his way into his life as well. The three were considered a pretty intimidating trio. Thomas had his size, James had his looks, and Aaron had his attitude. Together, they were an unbeatable force. Mess with one of them and you get the wrath of the other two.

That is, until the new kid arrived. Alexander Hamilton. His name spread around campus fast and Thomas hated it.

"This kid is taking the spotlight." He murmured one day while the three of them sat in the dorm room they shared, one of the Saw movies on TV. Aaron just rolled his eyes, ignoring him as he sometimes did. Thomas hated it, but that precisely why Aaron did it. James sighed quietly, looking at the tallest of the bunch.

"Thomas, you need to calm down. The hype will calm down and soon everyone will forget his name." Thomas just scoffed at that and looked at the movie, grumbling to himself.

* * *

On the way to his class the next morning, Aaron was stopped by a hand grabbing his sleeve. He tensed and slowly turned to look at who was stopping him.

Alexander.

"Pardon me, are you Aaron Burr, sir?" His eyes were shining as he stared up at him, his lips curled up into a small grin. Aaron was silent for a moment, staring down at him. This was going to be a bad idea.

"That depends, who's asking?"

* * *

Yeah, Aaron regretted it.

Ever since he decided to acknowledge his existence, Alexander has been following him around like a lost puppy. Everyone was noticing. 

Thomas didn't like it. 

"He's 19, he can take care of himself! Why does he always have to be up your ass!?" He snapped, pacing the main room of their dorm. Aaron couldn't help but chuckle at how much it was bothering him. 

"You act like it affects you in any way." He stated, lips curled upwards into a small smirk. He jumped slightly when two arms snaked around his waist and he looked back to look at James.

"It does affect him. It affects me, too." James murmured, lips pressing against his neck softly. "He's taking your attention away." Thomas approached and wrapped his arms around both of them, leaning down to press his lips against Aaron's. 

"You're ours." He murmured, making Aaron chuckle softly. 

"Yeah, yours." He hummed, letting the two lead him to his own bedroom.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -gasps-
> 
> Surprise Burr/Jefferson/Madison?!
> 
> I know it's not a surprise, it's in the tags-
> 
> I know this chapter is pretty short, but I'm not exactly amazing at making really long chapters so
> 
> Sorry-


	2. Helpless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander just can't stop thinking about Aaron Burr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so I'm probably going to butcher Lafayette
> 
> I just don't really know how to write him? 
> 
> This is mostly going to be surrounding Alexander, Aaron, Thomas, and James so I'm not too worried, but when I do write Laf
> 
> I'm sorry that I do really bad :')

Alexander's eyes were shining with what one could call affection as he rambled to his roommate, John Laurens. He had just gotten back from a lecture and he was already gushing.

Again. 

"You don't understand, John! He's just so...mysterious! He doesn't talk often and he rarely voices his opinions...and don't get me started on his looks! God, I'd love to see what he's hiding under his c-"

"Okay, that's enough!" John interrupted, throwing his hands up. Alexander couldn't help but laugh as he smiled at him slightly before his smiled dropped into a pout. 

"I wish he would just pay attention to me." He grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. Neither of them seemed to react when the door opened and another man entered the room. 

"What are you talking about? Juicy gossip I hope.~" Lafayette's voice sang, his arms going around John as he soon as he was behind him. John relaxed into his tallest boyfriend, sighing heavily.

"Alexander is moping because Aaron Burr won't acknowledge his existence anymore." He stated, snorting at the soft protest that left Alexander.

"Why does he have to be with Thomas all the time? Of all people, he's with Thomas! James is a good guy, but _Thomas_?" He hadn't even been at the school long and he had already become enemies with Thomas Jefferson. 

 "Well, normally when people are in a relationship, they're together a lot." John hummed, relaxing as Lafayette began to play with his hair. Alexander's eyes widened and he seemed to recoil.

"He's  _dating_ Thomas?!" He squawked, obviously not believing the man that had very quickly become one of his best friends. John just nodding slightly.

"The small angry looking one that is actually the voice of reason is also a part of their little relationship." Lafayette chimed in, actually beginning to braid John's hair.

"They have a thing that's like what me, Laf, and Herc have." John explained with a dismissive wave of his hand. A discouraged sound left Alexander and he fell back against the back of the couch. 

"I would treat him like a king.."

"They already do."

"You're not very encouraging, John."

* * *

 

Alexander sat at the small picnic table outside, eyes glued to a certain sophomore that caught his attention when he came to this college. If anyone asked, he'd just say he was thinking.

"Alexander!"

Well shit. 

He turned his gaze to the Schuyler sisters, two of the few people who could read him like a book. They were both looking at him with knowing smirks.

"What?. . .Don't look at me like that, guys!" Alexander whined, his head falling back. The sisters laughed before sitting on either side of him; Eliza to his left and Angelica to his right. 

"Still staring at Aaron?" Eliza teased, looking in the direction of said man. She was kind of glad when Alexander had his face in his hands because he probably didn't want to see his crush be kissed by his boyfriend. 

"Why do you have to be like that?" He whined softly, obviously flustered. Angelica was on his side for the moment as she pat his back and he relaxed. At least she seemed to be.

"We can't help it if you look like you're helplessly in love." Angelica hummed, laughing when Alexander moved away from her hand with a complaint of some sort. "If it means anything, Eliza was as bad as you when she saw her girlfriend for the first time."

"Angie!" Eliza exclaimed, her face flushing slightly. Alexander chuckled quietly and then sighed, looking up so he could look at Aaron. 

Not too far away, Aaron was sitting with Thomas and James, sandwiched between the two as he typed away on his laptop. When he caught a glimpse of his face, he felt this warm feeling in his gut at the sight of the small yet noticeable smile on his face.

"You're helpless."

* * *

 

Alexander took pleasure in the fact that he had to sit next to Aaron in many lectures.

Aaron did not take pleasure in the fact that Alexander often fell asleep on him. 

When the lecture was over and they were dismissed, Aaron shrugged him off. A grumble left Alexander and he rubbed his eyes slightly. He looked almost like a little kid. Aaron had to ignore the fuzzy feeling in his gut.

"Head to your dorm, get some sleep. I won't wake you up next time." Yes he would. He would always wake Alexander up. When he beamed at him one day and thanked him, Aaron had to look away. If Alexander heard him murmur 'you're lucky you're cute', he was either too in shock to point it out or he didn't care. Hopefully it was the ladder. 

When he left the room, he was wrapped up in two strong arms that easily lifted him off the ground. Aaron couldn't help but laugh as he returned the hug and looked up at the intruder, letting Thomas press his lips against his own.

"Finally! I thought you weren't coming out!" Ever the dramatic Thomas. Aaron smiled slightly and took hold of his hand, letting him lead him back to their dorm as he told him about what he wanted their trio to do today. 

When he looked over his shoulder and saw Alexander with a pained look on his face, he tried to ignore the pain in his own chest.

Poor kid.

  _He must have a secret crush on Thomas._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaron no
> 
> I don't think I like this chapter. 
> 
> Might rewrite it.
> 
> The main four's ages bc-
> 
> Aaron - 18  
> Alexander - 19  
> Thomas - 22  
> James - 20
> 
> I didn't want their ages to be too far apart, but I did still want it so who's older was still older. 
> 
> !!! EDIT !!!  
> So someone (I don't know your name, I'm sorry) commented and told me that Alexander was older than Aaron-
> 
> My friend had me thinking Alexander was younger so I just kind of switched around their ages to fix that mistake-
> 
> Thank you for point it out!


	3. Aaron No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron is on a mission to see if his suspicions about Alexander liking his boyfriend were true.
> 
> He gets something else instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was bored and stuck in my room, so
> 
> Here ya go

Aaron seemed distracted during movie night. He was looking at the tv, but his eyes said he was somewhere else. When a hand was placed on his cheek, he jumped slightly and followed the arm the hand was connected to, looking at James. Concern was written in the older male's eyes and he couldn't help but chuckle softly.

"Oh don't mine me, James. I'm just thinking." He hummed, raising his hand to take hold of James's. This pulled a whine from Thomas, whom was laying with his head on Aaron's lap. He already missed the feeling of the youngest man's fingers going through his mess of hair. Aaron chuckled softly and moved his free hand to continue playing with his hair. 

"What are you thinking about?" James questioned, squeezing his boyfriend's hand and resting his head on his shoulder. A soft hum left him and he contemplated for a moment over whether or not he should tell them.

"Well...You guys know Alexander, right?" Aaron asked, looking between his boyfriends. Thomas's nose scrunched up and he opened his eyes.

"You know we know him, Bear. Why?"

"I think he likes you."

There was a moment of silence before Thomas burst out laughing. His laughter engulfed the dorm room, his head falling to the side. When he looked at Aaron, though, he notices that he was completely serious.

"Aaron, you're insane if you think he likes me." Thomas stated, obviously confused. 

"What even made you think that?" James butted in, looking up at him slightly. Aaron just shrugged and carefully moved Thomas so he was in a sitting position. 

"He just seemed upset when we kissed." He murmured, standing and laying Thomas back down before stretching. A laugh was pulled from him when he felt Thomas pull him close and kiss his stomach. 

"He's probably just jealous of our amazingness." Aaron rolled his eyes at this and pulled away, moving to get his coat. 

"Well, I'm going to go investigate." He stated, now heading for the door.

"Aaron no-"

He was gone before James could finish his sentence.

* * *

 

Hercules didn't know how he felt when he opened his door to find Aaron Burr staring up at him. They stared each other down for a moment before the smaller male quirked a brow slightly. 

"Not going to let me in?" He questioned, an almost playful tone in his voice.

Thomas was rubbing off on him.

Hercules quickly stepped to the side and let him in, watching as Aaron slowly entered the...moderately clean dorm. 

"What are you doing here?" It was Hercules's turn to ask, watching him wander closely. He almost jumped when Aaron spun towards him quickly eyes sharp. 

"I have a question about Alexander." He stated, voice as almost as ever. It took a moment for him to process this before Hercules cocked his head to the side slightly, kind of like a puppy. Aaron took that as permission to ask his question.

"Does he liked Thomas?"

There was a moment of silence before Hercules actually laughed, shaking his head slightly.

"No, Aaron, Alex does not like your boyfriend." He found amusement in how quickly Aaron got flustered, lips curling upwards into a small smirk. He could see why Alexander liked him. He was cute.

"R-Right-" Aaron cleared his throat and quickly began to walk towards the door, ignoring the fact that Hercules was following. "I'll go then-" A small sound left him that almost sounded like a squeak when Hercules slammed his hand on the door before Aaron could open it. He could feel the larger male's breath on his neck and it sent a shiver down his spine.

"You should see if Thomas and James are up to experimenting one of these days. I've always wondered what it would be like if the six of us hooked up.~" Hercules voice was lower than usual and his front was pressed against Aaron's back. The smaller male could feel his pants tightening as his imagination took over for a moment, his boyfriends' naked bodies tangled with Hercules, John, and Lafayette flashing through his mind.

Oh shit.

When the other man backed off, he quickly booked it out of the room, all but running back to his dorm. He was so close to making it when a familiar voice met his ears. 

"Aaron!"

Alexander.

Aaron tried to pretend he didn't hear him, refusing to look back at him. It almost worked, except it didn't. In only seconds, Alexander had tackled Aaron to the ground, grinning down at him. 

"You shouldn't ignore people, it's rude." He pouted, hands keeping Aaron on the ground as he pressed on his shoulders slightly. He hoped to god Alexander wouldn't lean back, wouldn't feel the hard on Hercules gave him. 

"How about you never tackle me again?" His annoyance was mostly an act to cover up his embarrassment. He went stone stiff when he felt Alexander's ass move against his crotch slightly, holding back a low groan. He must have felt the hardness against his rear, because Alexander's face flushed a dark shade of red and he quickly scrambled off of Aaron. Said man quickly stood up, brushing himself of and trying to ignore the now awkward tension in the air. The two stood there for a moment, not looking at each other before Alexander spoke.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Before Aaron could speak, Alexander was gone. The younger male stood there for a moment before slowly going back to his own dorm.

Today has been a long day.


	4. Play Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron tries to distract himself from the images flashing through his mind by working on a paper. 
> 
> Thomas comes in and completely ruins it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was in the mood for smut tbh
> 
> There will be cute cuddles in the end I promise
> 
> And yes, I did update the rating bc this won't be the only time I write smut in this story

Aaron's eyes scanned over the words on the screen front of him, reading the words more than once to make sure they made sense.

_Heavy pants echo through the room, bodies pressed together and pulling moans from each other's throats._

He starts to type, attempting to continue working on the paper he had to get done for class tomorrow. Tried to ignore the images flooding his mind.

_Hercules's strong hands hold Aaron's hips in place as he leaves marks on his neck, two smaller hands belonging to one John Laurens unbuttoning his shirt slowly._

_Soft whines leave James as Lafayette swallows him down, easily taking his cock into his mouth while Thomas bites down on his neck._

Aaron reads over what he wrote. 

Realizes he was writing down his little fantasy. 

Quickly erasing it.

_Warm mouth engulfing Burr's cock, pulling a guttural moan from his throat._

He slams his hand down on his desk, shaking his head quickly in an attempt to get the thoughts out of his mind. He shouldn't be imagining this! It wasn't right! 

Two long arms snake around him and Aaron jumps, quickly looking back to see one of the men that was filling his imagination. 

"Thomas." He breathes out, not realizing how wanton he probably sounds. Thomas's eyes widened slightly at first before his lips curled upwards into a predatory smirk.

"Someone seems worked up." He purred, his voice smooth and sending chills down Burr's spine. He whimpered at the feeling of lips pressing against his neck, gently biting and suckling a mark into the soft skin. 

" _Thomas_.." It was more of a whine this time and it pulled an approving hum from Jefferson's throat. He slowly released his neck and trailed his tongue across the mark he left. 

"Want to tell me what has you like this?" He questioned, staring him down as a hand slowly slid down the front of Aaron's body and cupped his cock through his jeans. Burr moans and presses his hips into Thomas's hand.

He contemplates whether or not he should tell the Virginian the truth or tell him he was thinking about him or James.

Technically it wasn't a lie seeing as Jefferson and Madison were both part of his little fantasy. 

He's snapped out of his thoughts by a large hand squeezing him through the fabric of his jeans, a low moan being torn from his throat. He tries to say something, but all that comes out is a needy whimper.

Thomas chuckles.

"Want me to help you, Bear? Suck you off, maybe fuck you and make you scream my name?" Just Jefferson's tone made Aaron moan and it earned him another chuckle. "I'll take that as a yes." Thomas murmured, releasing his boyfriend and spinning his chair around, carefully pulling him out of it and leading him towards the younger male's bedroom. Aaron was quick to follow, squirming slightly as his hard on rubbed against his boxers with each step he took. 

As soon as they were in the bedroom, Aaron's shirt was being pulled off and he was being backed up towards the bed. His knees met the edge of the bed and he let himself fall back on it, moving back so he was fully on the decent sized bed. 

Thomas followed soon after, hovering above his lover. His eyes scanned the skin that was now visible and a soft hum left him. 

"Beautiful." He murmured, leaning down and pressing his lips against Aaron's in a rough kiss. Burr quickly returned it, whimpering softly against his lips and squirming his hips slightly. His lips parted when Jefferson's tongue ran across his lower lip and the wet muscle quickly intruded his mouth, exploring, taking, claiming. Aaron moaned into the kiss, raising his hands to tangle his fingers in the mess that is Thomas Jefferson’s hair.

When Thomas finally broke the kiss, they were both panting heavily and a thing string of saliva connected their lips. He smirked down at Aaron and began to trail his lips down his body, leaving more marks on his neck and chest. Looking up at Burr slightly, Thomas took a nipple into his mouth and sucked, pulling a fairly lewd mewl out of his boyfriend. An approving hum left him and he continued to abuse Aaron's nipples, thriving in the way he squirmed and whimpered Thomas's name. After deciding he had teased him enough, Thomas began his decent once more, hands slowly pulling Aaron's belt off and tossing it to the side. He unbuttoned his jeans and pulled down the zipper, looking up at him slightly as he tugged them down. Burr whimpered quietly when Thomas kissed his hardened cock through his boxers, tilting his head back.

"Being such a good boy.~" Thomas praised, slowly pulling Aaron's boxers down. The younger male whimpered when his member was freed, shivering slightly at the feeling of cool air on his warm dick.

"Please, I need.." Burr trailed off, moaning at the feeling of Thomas's tongue trailing up the underside of his cock. He didn't say anything else as Jefferson swallowed him down with ease, a low moan passing his lips. Aaron looked down and his breath caught in his throat when he met Thomas's eyes, quickly having to look away. 

Warm mouth taking him down, beautiful eyes trained on Aaron's expressions as the older male bobbed his head slowly. It didn't last as long as Aaron would have hoped. 

As Thomas pulled off, Aaron whined in the back of his throat and tugged on his hair slightly.

"Ah ah..~ Calm down, bear. Roll over.~" Jefferson purred, trailing his fingers across Aaron's thighs. Aaron whimpered quietly, but complied. He rolled onto his stomach and made a small noise as his hips were lifted and he was forced onto his knees. 

Thomas didn't say anything as he spread Burr's ass cheeks apart, running his thumb across his entrance. Aaron whimpered and gasped at the feeling of Jefferson's wet tongue sliding across the puckered ring. It wasn't like this was the first time they did this, he just wasn't used to it yet. He didn't think he'd ever get used to it.

Thomas licked and kissed, teasing his lover's fluttering entrance endlessly. Finally, once he decided he had teased Aaron enough, he carefully began to push his tongue passed the tight ring of muscle. Burr gasped softly, whining in the back of his the throat and pushing his hips back slightly on his tongue. 

" _Thomas..!"_ Aaron gasped, whimpering and moaning as he wiggled his tongue around in his entrance. Thomas just hummed as he ate him out, hands holding onto his hips tightly. When he finally decided his tongue just wasn't enough, Thomas sat up and abandoned his entrance for a moment despite Aaron's pleading whine. He leaned over him to reach into Aaron's bedside table to get out the bottle of lube he had stashed in there when they first started actually fucking. 

When Aaron felt Thomas's clothed crotch against his rear, he let out a low whine.

"Strip.." He murmured, looking back at him. This pulled a laugh out of Thomas and the older male sighed, setting the lube down. 

"Fine, since you asked so nicely." There was a slightly teasing tone to Jefferson's voice as he stood up and it made Aaron smile slightly. He ignored his own arousal as he watched the larger male strip down. Thomas was taking his time, slowly pulling each article of clothing off. He was teasing. 

Aaron loved it.

Once he was finally completely naked as well, Thomas placed his hands on his hips and cocked his head to the side slightly.

"Better?"

"Much." Aaron's voice had a slight growl to it and it made Jefferson smirk. He knelt behind Burr once more, snatching up the lube and slicking a few fingers up. Looking up at Aaron slightly, Thomas slid a finger across his entrance before easily slipping the first finger in. Burr shivered slightly at the feeling of the cold lube, whining when Jefferson only pushed one finger in. His whines turned into moans, however, as Thomas began to thrust his finger, curling it slightly and pushing it as far in as he could. After a few moments of this, he slowly pushed a second finger in. This pulled a low moan from Aaron and Thomas smirked. He continued to finger Burr, adding a third finger after a while. He waited until his boyfriend was a squirming mess to pull his fingers out of him. Aaron whined at the sudden emptiness, opening his mouth to voice his complaint when he felt the tip of Jefferson's cock press against his entrance. Burr gasped, an almost excited whine leaving him as he attempted to push back on him. Thomas chuckled lowly and easily held Aaron's hips still by grabbed, rubbing the soft skin with his thumbs.

"Patience." He hummed, smirking slightly at the whimper he got in return. Thomas was careful as he slowly began to push into Aaron, stopping one the head was in and letting him adjust. Once he was sure Burr was adjusted, he pushed further in and leaned down to press a kiss between Aaron's shoulder blades. As soon as Jefferson pushed all the way in, he stopped all movement to let him adjust to his length and girth. When he felt Burr try to roll his hips, he slowly began to rock his hips at an even pace. 

Aaron was a panting mess as he buried his face in his pillow. His moans slowly grew louder as Thomas began to speed up after a few moments, his legs shaking slightly. It's been so long since he's bottomed to Thomas and it felt so _good_. He whimpered and moaned, almost shouting when Jefferson hit that little spot that made him see white. Thomas began to aim for that spot, speeding up until he was almost slamming into Aaron. Aaron was a moaning mess, holding onto the blankets tightly as he moaned out Thomas's name, his entire body trembling slightly. When the older male reached around to stroke his cock, Aaron almost lost it. 

" _Thomas!_ " Burr gasped out, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to hold back his release. Thomas leaned down by his ear, his breath warm as he nipped at his ear slightly.

"Come for me.." Jefferson growled out, squeezing his member slightly and running his thumb across the tip. Aaron gasped and moaned loudly, nodding quickly. A few more strokes and thrusts was all it took for Aaron to blow his load all of the sheets beneath him, moaning Thomas's name as loudly as he could. Said male growled at the feeling of Aaron tightening around his cock and slammed into him a few more times before releasing his load inside of him. Burr whimpered at the warmth filling him and purposefully squeezed around Thomas to milk him of everything he had. Once they were both spent and out of breath, Jefferson pulled out and nuzzled the back of Aaron's neck with his nose.

"Want to go to my room to sleep?" He asked softly, looking at the smaller male beneath him. Aaron was shaking like a leaf, his legs felt like jelly. There was no way he'd be able to walk by himself.

Still, he nodded and heard Jefferson slowly standing up. He listened as his boyfriend walked around the room and got him a pair of boxers to wear, approaching the bed once more. He was gentle as he helped Aaron put them on, murmuring sweet nothings to him every time he'd whimper softly. No matter how many times he bottomed, his ass still hurt afterwards. Burr didn't complain when Thomas picked him up bridal style and carried him to his own room. He laid the smaller male down on the slightly larger bed and moved to get his own boxers before joining him. 

Thomas smiled slightly when he approached the bed once more and found Aaron curled up under the blankets, barely awake. He carefully slipped onto the bed behind him and pulled him close, easily spooning his smaller form. Aaron whined softly at the movement, but quickly accepted it and pressed closer to Jefferson. 

"I love you.."

Thomas's heart sped up for a moment and he smiled, kissing the back of Aaron's head.

"I love you, too."

 

If Aaron woke up later in the night to find James had joined them in bed and now had him sandwiched between him and Thomas, he definitely wasn't complaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay but how do y'all think the whole breakup should happen when it happens?   
> Cause it's gonna happen  
> It doesn't have to be soon, but it will happen.


	5. A/N

I'm sorry I haven't updated at all, I just haven't really had the motivation to make another chapter for this. I love how it turned out so far, but personal life and health problems have left me emotionally drained. I've barely even been able to get out of bed lately.

I will update it, I promise you all this, just

Not now

Give me some time and I'll get to it

 

Thank you for reading this, I hope you all have a wonderful day! 


End file.
